This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles typically include an instrument panel with one or more meters configured to convey information to the driver regarding operation of the vehicle. For example, meters for conveying speed of the vehicle and engine RPMs are often included. While existing instrument panel meters are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide for instrument panel meters having various improvements over the art.